2013.07.26 - A Little Scratch
New York City at night is different for everyone. For tourists there are all of the sights. For guests there all the old haunts with the chances of something new. For natives the city is just a chaotic maze to weave through before getting to where you need to go. Rarely does a native really take a look back and reflect on the giant marvel they live in. Swinging through the city Scarlet Spider just looks down at everything before moving up to a rooftop. He lets out a sigh looking over the city. There are places he should go to, see, make new memories, make his own memories. Seeing the city he takes a moment just to look upon it, see its wonder with open eyes. "I hope it's quiet tonight," Scarlet muses knowing it will not be true nor would it ever be. The city never sleeps and that means someone would always be awake to cause problems. Speaking of problems. There was the Black Cat. She was in her usual Cat garb grappling and jumping through the city. She had just finished surverying her latest height. A relatively easy job, at least for her. She could pull it off no sweat, as long as luck went her way. Or bad luck for others, whichever. She was just close enough that the Scarlet Spider could see her from his viewpoint. Sighing at the Black Cat Scarlet swings toward her. "What did you take?" he asks knowing full well that someone is missing something if she's about. He looks at the person in black, "You going to stop or am I going to have to chase you again?" Scarlet knows the answer to this question but it couldn't hurt to ask. Still moving to keep up Scarlet is keeping the movement with the webshooters scarce. Two out of three, maybe four, times his webshooters malfunction around her. Maybe it has something to do with Longshot but still, the coincidence is probably a little more than that. Black Cat laughs as his webshooters malfunction. Serves him right that time! Assuming. She launches a grapplehook towards the top of a water tower. Black cat clawed her way to the top and perched, "What? Are you going to strip search me? You wont find any stolen goodies on me today, Spider." Extending his hand outward Scarlet yelps as the webshoot lets out a "Ffft!" noise instead of the usual "Thwp!" That usually means one of two things. Either he is out of webfluid or something is malfunctioning with the webshooet. Flipping in the air Scarlet extends the other hand to make a line. He swings to the building with the water tower. After a long crawl upward he looks to the Cat, "I'd offer to search you but you'd probably say no due to Longshot. Then those the whole not being single thing on my end. Then there's the whole you haven't seen my face thing which probably doesn't help. Even if I were single you haven't seen my face and it could be like the Phantom which can be a huge turn off for you," he quips looking about the building still expecting more bad things to happen. He doesn't look like the Phantom but keeping the identity secret for Peter's Sake is the key. Black Cat rolled her eyes and rose to her feet. She extended her arms out to her sides as she walked along the roof of the tower. It was a cone shaped roof, so it would be hard to most to keep their balance. "You are so awkward my little spider. Haven't you ever heard of friendly flirting? You really need to relax sometime. Get your mind of pretty thieves and big men in ridiculous costumes who want to kill you on a daily basis." Smirking he looks at her, "Still working on the flirting game." An eyebrow raises at her, "Sorry it's just hard to turn a blind eye toward someone I like but has set me up for a fall before. Creates all sorts of conflicted emotions," he nods to the woman looking at her. Part of him doesn't feel right at the moment because something in his mind screams at him like he's hanging out with the enemy. To be fair though, Black Cat typically steals from the corrupt that want to see the world burn or get hurt in the name of prophits. She's no Robin Hood thanks to keeping the goods to herself but Black Cat isn't absolutely horrid. Pausing for a second he says, "I'm sorry I'm a hard ass on you. In the grandscale you're not the worst person in a costume but you still break laws hon." She let out an exaggerated cat-like yawn. One has to wonder if the yawn was real, or a joke. Could be either way. She did own a few cats in her feline hideaway. She looked out into the starry sky, and smiled. It was a beautiful night, "So do you. You're not registered vigilante. Besides, who is to say I haven't stopped a purse snatching or two?" "True. But at the same time the Fantastic Four rep gives me a bit of a pass," a sly grin is on his face underneath the mask. His mind tries not to think of the yawn too much. The woman does have a bit of sexuality on her side. "Not saying you don't but in most cases I've seen that's not the case. I'd love for you to join the good guys. Hell, the Allies would probably welcome you after the paddling and other initiation tests. You should really talk to LS about that, the group spanking he liked a little too much," he jokes looking to the woman knowing she'd know what he's serious about and what he's not. Black Cat looked over the boy with a sly smirk, "Not my cup of tea. Now /maybe/ if there was ever a hero gig that actually paid maybe. But not for the government. No thank you." A shiver went down her spine, as she thought of being a registered superhero. Is it like a normal government worker job? She sat at the edge of the water tower and let her legs hang over, "Not my thing. I'll let all of you spiders and cute aliens take care of that for me. How is that Fantastic Four thing working out for you? I think Mr. Fantastic is cute ." "There's more and more of us spiders each day. He's a great boss and he could be dating Sue maybe...but it's nice. A good nice. Sometimes we do weird adventures and sometimes it's normal stuff," he looks to the woman, "Are you cold? I don't have a jacket to offer you," he gives a nod to the woman. Then looks down from the tower, "How are you and LS?" It was partially obfuscated by her mask but she perks an eyebrow, "I'm not cold, but thank you. Aren't you afraid I'll steal the jacket." She leans back onto the roof and looks up at the stars, she often liked to find nice quiet rooftops or other hidden areas around New York and just look up at the sky, when you could actually see the stars, "Fine fine. He does whatever he's doing with your little clique. I'm still not really sure if it's finding any answers for him but at least it gets him away from the televisions. Didn't you say you were having girl problems?" "Just a jacket," Scarlet replies then looks down feeling bad for a moment, "I'm sorry I jump the gun about you. I'm sure you're great behind the mask. If you weren't I wouldn't have had a small crush on you early on," he looks to the woman then smiles under the mask. "I love the philly but she is busy with a lot of things. So sometimes that harps on the relationship but we're good overall," he admits. Then looking up to the sky he lets out a sigh, "I saw her a few days after I tried to play cupid. Haven't really seen her since," and on that he sighs trying to fend off any negative feelings. Black Cat jumps to her feet and whips herself off. She looks over her shoulder at the Spider, "You don't have to like me just because I'm involved with Longshot and any of my other. . .eccentricities. I'm sure there are thugs out there who deserve a bit of your rage. Maybe I'll let slip some information sometime." She reached into her holster and pulled out her grappling hook, "If you can be nice." "You obviously didn't hear the crush bit. There was just something about you Kitty-Kat," he says with a smile under the mask. Both eyes look at her, "And the outfit just shows off your figure which is easy on every set of eyes that look at it." Pausing for a moment he looks at her, "Pizza. I'll buy, I insist," and it's that line that may bring up memories of the time Black Cat ran into someone else that insisted on paying for pizza in her company. She twirls the grapple look launcher around her finger, and places a hand on her hip. Black Cat slowly turns to look at him, as his last sentence triggers a memory but she hasn't quite placed it yet but she is on the brink, ". . .Oh? Going to order a pizza with the mask on? I wonder what they would charge for delivery up here." Smiling at her words, "Just tell them to leave it on some odd doorstep or place then webline it up to us and bingo there's some fresh pizza," he nods sagely looking to her. Seeing her twirl the chord he tried not to drool a little. Yes, he's happily with Jubiliee and would drool over the woman in seconds wearing pajama pants and a ratty shirt. However, Black Cat is still very beautiful and he expects similar drooling from her if she saw some body builder at the beach. Black Cat let out a soft laugh, "Oh I could see that going well. Fine. Tomorrow night, meet me on the rooftop where we first met. Bring the pizza. Be seeing you spider. She winked at him and did a backwards swan dive off of the water tower. Category:Log